hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Olympian
Olympian can be considered to mean of and/or pertaining to Olympus, that is, the celestial home of the Greco–Roman pantheon of gods and goddesses. The Greek gods are often called Olympians. Classically, the Olympian gods were a pantheon of twelve including: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Athena, Apollo, Artemis and Hestia. Hades, spent most of his time in the underworld rather than on Olympus. However, different sources over time include different gods among the twelve. For example, Herodotus included Hercules among them. In the ancient world, any Greek god who is related to one of the twelve can be considered an Olympian. In mythology the first generation is with Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera and Zeus. Zeus with Hera had only six children: Ares, Hephaestus, Eris or Discord, Hebe, Eileithyia or Ilithyia, as well as Angelos. Before his wedding with Hera he already had children from others goddesses with Metis the children were Athena and with Mnemosine the children were Muses. After these children he impregnated many lovers and they bore many more children including: Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus and Hermes. Role - Importance - Territory The lands of Greece, Macedonia, Italia (Rome), Asia Minor ( Anatolia ) and Georgia ( colchis ) praised and prayed to these gods and their temples often making offerings, despite some of the gods caring and help about them in return. The people believed the gods to be the bringers of all forms of matter and life whether they were suffering through hard ships or going through great times. Olympian gods territory.jpg| Territory of the Olympian Gods Powers and abilities The gods commonly possess many superhuman Powers and Abilities: immortality, regeneration, flight, the ability to become invisible to the human eye, telekinesis, superhuman strength, stamina, heightened senses, speed, as well as they can change their physical appearance and they have the ability to "teleport." All the gods possess the ability to manipulate matter and the elements of nature and are able to create natural phenomenon or natural disasters. They also posses a wide range of seemingly magical divine. Most of the gods, born with a power or special talent or affinity with some element or aspect of life, this determines its title. For example, Aphrodite special power is to create love, another example Hephaestus has talent for forging and craftsmanship, Demeter has a special connection with the earth and seasons, Athena has affinity with wisdom, Artemis affinity with wildlife and hunting, other Gods receive a title, for example Hades King of the Underworld, Nemesis goddess of divine retribution. In the case of Velasca, Callisto and Stregna, it has no special power or talent, outstanding. Limitations One god can not restore humans or gods to life. It took both Zeus and Hera to restore the life of their grandson, Evander. Also most of the gods cannot heal others without the blessing of either Athena or Zeus. The only gods that were able to do so were Ares (when he brought back the 3 people that he had killed while framing Xena in "The Reckoning,") and Hades when Xena told him to bring Marcus back to life (but only for 48 hours because he (Hades) wasn't at full power in "Mortal Beloved.") Only a very few things can kill an Olympian: Hind's Blood, the Ribs of Kronos, the Dagger of Helios and Zeus himself among others. Gallery 250px-Gods Xena.jpg|Athena, Deimos, Ares, Hades, Artemis Hades1.jpg|Hades Poseidon2.jpg|Poseidon Hera Reunions.jpg|Hera Demeter3.jpg|Demeter hestiahercxena2.jpg|Hestia Athena.jpg|Athena AresCostume.jpg|Ares Ares 2.jpg|Ares II Aphrodite 2.jpg|Aphrodite II Hephaestus.jpg|Hephaestus Apollo (top god).jpg|Apollo Artemis.jpg|Artemis Discord 01.jpg|Discord Strife.jpg|Strife Th xena-5x22-jt6.jpg|Deimos Cupid.jpg|Cupid Celesta regrets.jpg|Celesta Bacchus.jpg|Bacchus Hecate.jpg|Hecate 23.jpg|Persephone Momus.jpg|Momus Nemesis.jpg|Nemesis Fatuus.jpg|Fatuus Triton3.jpg|Triton Furies.jpg|the Furies Fates.jpg|The Fates Morpheus.jpg|Morpheus Hermes 01.jpg|Hermes Statue of Asclepio.jpg|Asclepius Zeusfullcircle.jpg|Zeus Pax2.jpg|Pax Bliss.jpg|Bliss Aphrodite Power.jpg|Aphrodite Fortune...jpg|Fortune Gods.jpg|Other Olympians Gods Cheiron_.png|Cheiron and statues Gaia, Poseidon, Zeus, Hades and Nike List of Olympians known and mentioned * Achelous god of Achelous river ( mentioned in RPG ) * Aphrodite - Goddess of love/Aphrodite II- Queen of the Olympians (Strange World) * Apollo - God of Sun. * Ares - God of War/Ares II- God of Love (Strange World) * Artemis - Goddess of the Hunt, Wildlife and Amazons * Asclepius - God of Healing * Athena - Goddess of Wisdom, Warfare and Weaving * Bacchus - God of Good Times * Bliss - Son of Cupid * Boreas - The god of north wind * Calliope - Muse of Epic Poetry * Celesta - Messenger of Death * Cupid - God of Love/Cupid II- God of War (Strange World) * Deimos - God of Terror * Demeter - Goddess of the Agriculture and Harvest * Dionysus - God of Wine * Discord - Goddess of Chaos * Fates-Goddesses of Destiny ** Atropos ** Clotho ** Lachesis * Fatuus - God of Unwelcome Prophecy * Fortune - Goddess of Luck * Furies-Goddesses of Vengeance ** Alecto ** Megaera ** Tisiphone * Gaea or Gea: The Mother Earth. * Hades - God of the Underworld * Hecate - Goddess of the sorcery * Hephaestus - God of the Forge * Hera - Queen of the Gods/Hera II- Goddess of Music (Strange World) * Hercules - God of Energy and Strength (briefly) * Hermes - Messenger of the Gods * Hestia - Goddess of the Home * Lachrymose - God of the Despair, Boredom and Misfortune * Momus - God of Satire * Morpheus - God of Dreams * Muse - The Nine Goddesses of inspiration. * Nemesis - Goddess of Divine Retribution * Nereid - Sea nymphs ( mentioned in RPG ) * Mnemosyne - Titan of memory mother and the mother of the Muses with Zeus. * Nike - Goddess of Victory * Nymph - minor goddesses the diferent aspects of nature. ( mentioned in RPG ) * Persephone - A Goddess of nature and Queen of the Underworld * Poseidon - God of Seas, Earthquake and Horses * Proteus - The God of Shapeshifting * Pax - Goddess of peace * Velasca - Proclaimed Goddess of Chaos ( is not olympian ) * Strife - God of Strife * Stregna - A service of Hera * Themis - Goddess of Justice * Terpsichore - Goddess of Dance and Music * Triton - A god of seas * Zeus/Zeus II - King of the Gods and god of Thunder, Sky and Lightning. de:Griechische Götter Category:Olympians Gods Category:Gods